


[podfic] Rite

by BabelGhoti (TheHandmadeTale)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Gangbang, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 20:58:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14433951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHandmadeTale/pseuds/BabelGhoti
Summary: Dany participates in a Dothraki rite to ensure a healthy son.





	[podfic] Rite

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/853910) by [redcandle17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcandle17/pseuds/redcandle17). 



> _Viserys' words are a quotation from A Game of Thrones._

**Fic** : Rite

 **Author** : redcandle17

 **Read by** : BabelGhoti 

**Length** : 7:43

 **Bitrate** : 128 kbps

 **File size** : 7,07 MB

 **Download** : [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/1d5ehurt511s9f0/redcandle17+-+Rite+%28read+by+BabelGhoti%29.mp3)

 **Stream** : [here](https://clyp.it/bcfnw1bi)


End file.
